


The Evaluation 2

by vanityaffair



Series: Those Little Stories [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Eggpreg, Other, Possessive Behavior, craziness, nothing really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 08:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5660254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanityaffair/pseuds/vanityaffair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You thought I was done?Its not much its just the finishing end towards the Evalution story I typed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Evaluation 2

**Author's Note:**

> Like the summary says,You thought I was done?

" _The eggs continue to move."_

  
_"You're right,I think that the eggs are getting ready to hatch,"_

  
I must've been sleep...

  
I must've been dreaming...

  
What the hell is this thing moving in my stomach?

  
Why the hell is my stomach even moving!?

  
I slowly opened my eyes but I quickly closed them because of the bright white light that was overhead.

  
I reopened them trying to adjust to the highly lit light and I finally opened them wide enough and I blinked them and I softly gasped when I saw another small light shining into my face.

  
"He is waking up,"A voice said and I put my hand up to my face to block that horribly blinding light and I groaned and I gave myself a few seconds to give my back and other tried muscles up and running and then I rose up and I looked around and I saw two people standing beside the table I was sleeping on.

  
I looked down and I gasped loudly when I noticed how...big my stomach was and how distended it looked.

  
"It won't be long before you are released Mr.Lu,"The one on the right side of me side examining my stomach and the other person was busy writing something down on a clipboard.

  
"Vitals are normal,Blood pressure is a little high but stable and the eggs have 2 more weeks before they hatch,Right now they are in the incubating stage."The first person said and I noticed that I was no longer covered in that white stuff from before.

  
"The white stuff that you covered in was a scent marker for the creature that impregnanted you with its eggs in order to survive,It was the last of it species and we needed to breed it."The other person said and I was looking in shock.

  
Impregnanted?Breed?Scent Marker?!!

  
"What?"I simply said holding back my extreme shock in the pit of my full stomach.

  
Speaking of my full stomach,I felt a shifting inside of my stomach and I groaned a little and it shifted again and the scientists looked at me and I suddenly felt the urge..the urgent need to protect something..

  
I felt my muscles contract and suddenly my eyes began to glow and I felt the urge getting bigger and I growled animalistically and the scientists slowly backed up away from table and I scrambled to my feet and my teeth grew out into fangs and I growled.

  
"Code Red!"One of the scientists shouted out and a red alarm light began to cover the room in red lighting.

  
I felt the eggs shifting and moving and I looked down to my stomach and I finally took noticed of me no longer being fully naked.

  
I pulled down the blue shirt and I covered up my plump stomach and I leaped off the table with such speed and I ran past the scientists and through the double handleless doors and I heard a automatic voice saying,"Code Red!Code Red!"

  
I raced down the hall incredibly fast for being filled with several huge eggs.

  
I then came opon a 4 way hallway and I looked left and right and down the hall infront of me and I saw several people with guns in their hands in the left and right hall and I heard one of them shout,"There he is!"

  
I took off running down the hall and I panted and I felt heavy and weak with fatigue but I kept running because that urge wanted me to keep going.

  
I raced through the next handleless double door and they swung behind me and I kept going.

  
The eggs were moving about in my stomach and I couldn't handle it and I had to stop for a mintue and I kept going faster and I finally made it towards a door that had a handle and I ran towards it and I heard other running footsteps from far out behind me.

  
I gripped the handle and I twisted it and I pulled the door back and I rushed out and I looked around outside and it was strange and different.

  
But I didn't have time to diddle-daddle.  
I looked over to my right and I saw several different cars and to my left I saw a pathway out.

  
I rushed to my left towards the cars because I don't think I handle running for such long periods of times anymore and I spotted a vacant black Nissian and I rushed towards it.

  
I ran to the driver side and I saw the people who were chasing me coming through the door and I quickly opened the door and I managed to get in even with this stomach.

  
The eggs were getting extremely uncomfortable in my belly but I had this strange urge to protect them.

  
I locked the car doors and I grumbled and I looked at the ignition and I gasped out loud as I felt the eggs beginning to move excessively.

  
I saw the people looking my way and they pointed towards the car and started running for it.

  
I gasped and I frantically searched for a key and I finally found them looped around on a string on the rear mirror and I yanked them off and I stuck them into the ignition and I twisted it and the car started.

  
I pressed hard on the gas and the wheels screeched and it zoomed off and I avoided the people who were still chasing after me.

  
I drove along the road and I was just nervous as hell..My hands are fucking shaking...

  
"Aagh!"I shouted out in pain and I immediately stopped luckily halfway away from the building and I panted heavily and I sat back in my seat and I gripped the hem of my shirt and I felt something break inside of me my eyes stopped emitting that scary glow of red and went back to normal and I looked down and I felt something else break inside of my stomach.

  
I pressed harder onto the gas and soon it started to rain and I couldn't see well and I turned on the windshields and I felt more breaking inside of me.

  
I couldn't handle it any longer and luckily I was near civiliation so I stopped and I turned the car off and I saw a black jacket in the passanger seat and I needed it now that it was raining hard.

  
I grabbed it and I put it on and I pressed the unlock button and the doors unlocked and I slowly eased out of the car in agnoy because I felt the breaking of the eggs inside of me.

  
I closed the door and I started to waddle because I couldn't walk anymore apparently.

  
Then I couldn't handle it any longer and I made it behind a tree after I ran into a field nearby and I slide down behind it and I groaned in pain.

  
I noticed that I was running without...any...pants.

  
I then I felt something moving and wiggling in my belly that I just couldn't handle the feeling.

  
I felt tiny small little tentacles moving inside of my stomach and I spreaded my legs and I felt that little ball of tentacles slowly moving for my anus.

  
I pushed hard and I felt it move with ease because it was slick and slimy and it pushed itself out without much of my effort and it slide out of me leaving a slime trail behind and it wiggled helplessly infront of me and I panted and then I felt another one wiggling and moving to get out and it slowly move down and it slid out without my effort.

  
I couldn't handle much of this and I slowly was blinking in and out and black spots came into my vision and I soon passed out with that feeling of more just sliding out of me.

  
The End.


End file.
